Queen Adelle
HHer Majesty Queen Adelle the Queen Regent was the wife and consort of the late King Edward V. She rules as regent until her eldest daughter Princess Evelyn the Duchess of Loren reaches the age of twenty-one and is able to rule. General Information 'Age' The Queen Regent is nearing her fortieth birthday. 'Orientation' Queen Adelle does not believe in any relationship but of that between a male and female. 'Religion' The Queen Regent, like her daughters, is Plurist--though she does recognize other religions in her country. 'Nationality' Adelle has been very fortunate to remain in the country of her birth: Goentar. 'Citizenship' As she was the Queen Consort and is now the Queen Regent, Adelle is a citizen of Goentar. 'Race' Unlike her daughters, the Queen Regent is a human. The Princesses received their magical abilities from their father's line of heritage. Physical Description 'Eyes' Her Majesty's eyes are a pale blue--almost grey--color and, if one is perceptive enough, can reveal her emotions, though she tries to hide them. 'Body Type' Having birthed four beautiful daughters, the Queen Regent is not quite as thin as she was when she first married the King. She does, however, still possess the same height and oftens commands an authoritative presence. 'Hair' As she is now "up in her years," the Queen Regent tends to leave her hair down and flowing about her shoulders--finding that piling it atop her head gives her furious headaches. As if to make up for the lack of formality, Adelle adorns her head with a tiara. Some of her hairs have turned gray, but Her Majesty does not try to hide this. Instead, she flaunts her aging. It, in her mind, is a symbol of her wisdom. 'General Appearance' The Queen Regent does still possess much of the beauty from her younger years, and has never failed to give off a regal air about her. She is, through and through, a queen and mother to the heir to the throne. Relationships 'Father' Lord Samuel Chetwoode the Marquess of Esmour--deceased 'Mother' Lady Rachel Chetwoode the Marchioness of Esmour--deceased 'Siblings' Lord Walter Chetwoode the Marquess of Esmour 'Significant Other' The Queen Regent was the wife of the late King Edward V, and has been with no other man since his passing. 'Children' Queen Adelle has four daughters: Princess Evelyn the Duchess of Loren, Princess Ingrid the Marquess of Brightmoor, Princess Emeline the Countess of Moorechester, and Princess Liliana the Viscountess Sedlow. History Her Majesty Queen Adelle the Queen Regent was born The Honorable Adelle Chetwoode, daughter of the Lord Samuel Chetwoode and his wife Rachel. At the time of her birth, Adelle’s father had not yet acquired the title of the Marquess of Esmour, as his father still possessed the title. Adelle was not very close to her grandfather, finding him to be a man who did not care very much for anyone but himself. Adelle was, however, very close to her mother, who would often sneak into Adelle’s lessons and give her sweetmeats. The future queen was a little apprehensive when her mother announced that she was going to have another baby. She worried that, with a baby to distract her attention, she would no longer be her mother’s favorite. She did not like when her mother went into her confinement, where only her mother’s attendants and midwife was allowed to see her. Adelle did, morbid though it may sound, find joy when her grandfather died, if only because his death meant that her father became the Marquess of Esmour and she assumed the new title of Lady Adelle Chetwoode. She was so excited to be finally called Lady and she couldn’t wait to tell her mother when she had the baby. Unfortunately, Her Grace Lady Rachel Chetwoode the Marchioness of Esmour, as she was now called, never was able to hear her daughter proudly proclaim her new title, nor was she able to fully enjoy her own new title. Two weeks after the death of the former Marquess of Esmour, Lady Rachel’s labor pains began. It was a long and grueling labor. At the end of the process, Lady Rachel gave birth to a son, but never lived long enough to hold him. She died bringing her son into the world. What should have been a happy and joyous occasion was instead marred by a funeral and mourning. The entire ordeal was quite traumatic for the then eight-year-old Adelle. While she had gained a younger brother, she had lost her mother and the exchange, in her opinion, was not a fair one. This produced many feelings of animosity in Adelle in regards to her younger brother. In her mind, it was her brother that had taken her mother away from her and that was something she deemed unforgivable. As her father never remarried, Adelle's only form of a maternal figure was that of her Lady Governess, whom she reluctantly shared with her brother. Lady Isabelle assisted Adelle with her studies and worked to ensure that the Marquess's daughter would make an excellent wife one day. It was not until just after her eighteenth birthday that Adelle warmed up to her younger brother. Lord Walter Chetwoode had been out hunting with his father when the horse he was on was spooked, though they never discovered what frightened the horse. The horse, reacting in its fear, threw the boy of its back and bolted off through the forest. Walter received many cuts and bruises and a broken ankle that never healed properly. Adelle, when learning of the accident, was quite surprised at how worried she became about her brother's well-being and finally admitted to herself that she did care for him. Lady Adelle met her future husband, then His Royal Highness Prince Edward the Duke of Loren, while he and his parents King George and Queen Mary were on progress throughout the country. Adelle's father played host to the Royal Family and gave them a place to relax during their journey. The Prince and Lady Adelle were immediately taken with each other and thus their courtship began. Initially, they had planned on a long courtship, but King George I's death just six months later drastically altered the scenario. The Marquess of Aneva had already began to champion himself as the rightful King of Goentar, making it imperative that the newly crowned King Edward V marry and produce heirs to further solidify the Turner dynasty. At nineteen, Lady Adelle Chetwoode married into the Royal Family and became Her Majesty Queen Adelle. At twenty-one, she gave birth to twin girls, Evelyn and Ingrid. Two more girls followed quickly in the subsequent years, proof of her and her husband's efforts to have a son. The Royal Physicians suggested, after the birth of their youngest daughter, that the King and Queen cease their quest for a son, as pregnancies in rapid succession were detrimental to the female body and would likely lead to complications—including death of both the mother and the unborn babe. The years following the birth of her youngest daughter and leading up to the death of her husband two years prior to this were uneventful. Talk of the war and it's status had not changed. The Marquess of Aneva did begin to champion his son, rather than himself, as the rightful King of Goentar, but the Royal Family's supporters kept his family at bay. King Edward V's death was sudden and unexpected. He had complained of a headache during a feast and retired to bed, insisting that his girls continued to enjoy themselves. When Adelle went to check on her husband later that evening, he was dead. Finding her husband dead was quite traumatic, but the Queen could not let her emotions show. With his death and in accordance with his will, she became the Queen Regent until Princess Evelyn was twenty-one. She had a country to think of, a country who desperately needed their ruler. Following the death of King Edward V, Queen Adelle the Queen Regent became sort of a "mother to her people." She continues to rule as Regent until Princess Evelyn reaches her majority. Personality The Queen Regent is quite intelligent, though slightly dim in the ways of war. She is good-natured and kind-hearted--demure, if you will. Even before her marriage she held a sense of patriotism and pride in the Goentarian people. Like her eldest daughter, Her Majesty's temper can flare from time to time, but her age and wisdom has taught her well in the virtue of patience. Members of the Queen's Household : See section: Members of the Queen's Household '' Out of Character Information 'Author' Adelle is played by Evy. 'Playby''' Adelle's image is based off of Maria Doyle Kennedy. Category:Characters Category:Goentar